


Все самое лучшее

by Singh



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Crossdressing, Desert Bluffs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singh/pseuds/Singh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Приветик, я Кевин», – представился парень, отлепляясь от ковра. На нем были рубашка и галстук, изначальный цвет которых было непросто разобрать. На месте его глаз зияла пустота, а когда он улыбнулся, изо рта показались заостренные верхние зубы и причудливо изогнутые нижние. Диего ощутил, как что-то дернулось в области солнечного сплетения. Он не мог определить, тошнота это или желание, и это беспокоило, потому что данным чувствам не полагалось путаться, и, тем не менее, подобные вещи случались с ним все чаще и чаще с тех пор, как он перебрался в Дезерт Блаффс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все самое лучшее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Finer Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725572) by [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael). 



В день, когда его направили на проект в Дезерт Блаффс, с подножки желтого вертолета Диего ступил прямиком в удушающее сухое пекло, а затем на заднее сидение черного седана. Автомобильное радио ожило вместе с двигателем, и бодрый воодушевленный голос Кевина заполнил салон яркими чистыми интонациями. В тот момент, слушая его шоу, Диего сам едва не поверил в существование улыбающегося бога позади фирменного логотипа компании.

Диего подался вперед и ткнул кнопку внутренней связи, соединяющей его с водителем.

– Где они взяли радиоведущего? – его команда обновляла голосовой софт на биоформах Марк III, но тем было еще далеко до такого уровня мастерства и энтузиазма.

– Он местный, кажется. Настоящий самородок, как говорят парни из маркетинга.

– Держу пари, так и есть, – отозвался Диего. Сам город был чистым подарком для «СтрексКорп». Дезерт Блаффс – кладезь целого ряда бесценных ресурсов, не последним из которых оказалось необычайно легко подвергающееся внушению население, похвально быстро привыкшее к ужасам и бессмысленному насилию. – Этот город словно был создан специально для нас.

– Или мы для него, – задумчиво произнес шофер мрачным глухим голосом.

– А теперь – прогноз погоды, – прощебетал из динамиков Кевин. И Диего счел это само собой разумеющимся, когда вместо обещанной метеорологической сводки заиграл музыкальный трек. Его отчеты сообщали ему, что в Дезерт Блаффс всегда солнечно.

***

Год спустя Диего вышагивал по необычайно тихим и пустынным коридорам радиостанции, подсвеченным зелеными индикаторами. Записывающая студия – когда ему удалось установить ее местоположение – напоминала кровавую мясорубку; багрово-красный ковер чавкал под ногами.

«Что ж, это объясняет регулярно пропадающих интернов», – подумал Диего, делая пометку в личном планшетном компьютере.

– Что за чудный образчик, – сказал Кевин. Диего не заметил его при входе – тот лежал на полу, частично скрытый столом.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Диего, покачиваясь на одном каблуке. – Это Лубутен.

Кевин рассмеялся так, словно Диего сказал что-то остроумное и лестное.

– О, где мои манеры. Приветик, я Кевин, – представился он, отлепляясь от ковра. На нем были рубашка и галстук, изначальный цвет которых было непросто разобрать. На месте его глаз зияла пустота, а когда он улыбнулся, изо рта показались заостренные верхние зубы и причудливо изогнутые нижние. Диего ощутил, как что-то дернулось в области солнечного сплетения. Он не мог определить, тошнота это или желание, и это беспокоило, потому что данным чувствам не полагалось путаться, и, тем не менее, подобные вещи случались с ним все чаще и чаще с тех пор, как он перебрался в этот город.

– Диего.

– О! – сказал Кевин, возбужденно сжимая и разжимая руки. – О-о! Ты глава НИОКР в «СтрексКорп».

– Верно, – Диего пытался дышать ровно и сохранять ясность мысли, но внутри него вновь что-то заворочалось. В узком, светящемся первобытной радостью лице было нечто притягательное, заставляющее все его тело пропитаться мощным, еще не сфокусированным желанием.

Кевин уселся на свой стул, отодвигая в сторону микрофон.

– Прости, что не узнал сразу, друг, но мне всегда говорили, что ученые носят лабораторные халаты.

– Я необычный ученый, – сказал Диего, одной рукой расстегивая свой темный пиджак.

– О, чем же?

На этот вопрос было много ответов, и большинство из них были лишены обременительных этических запретов и правил приличия, но подумал Диего совсем о другом. Он подумал, что все остальные члены команды, что прибыли сюда с первой волной, мертвы. Это была горстка зажиточных интровертов, чью голову ни разу не посещала оригинальная мысль или проблеск интуиции. Интуиция – вот что всегда помогало Диего выжить. Именно она сейчас не позволяла ему уйти, принуждая продолжать общение с этим ходячим недоразумением, олицетворявшим собой что-то… он пока не знал, что именно, но что-то жизненно важное.

– Как правило, я делегирую свои обязанности, но, смотрю, ты предпочитаешь прикладную деятельность, – словоохотливо ответил Диего.

Кевин хихикнул, сцепляя пальцы вместе. Его руки по самые локти были окрашены запекшейся кровью.

– Некоторые люди предпочитают безличные рабочие места. Я не из их числа. Так чем я могу быть полезен тебе… и «СтрексКорп»?

– Нам нужна твоя помощь в вербовке людей на роль подопытных объектов, но об этом мы поговорим позже. Ты уже обедал, Кевин?

Кевин скорчил опечаленную гримасу и взглянул на то, что под всей этой кровью и налипшими волосами предположительно являлось наручными часами.

– О, я не думаю, что у меня есть на это время. Мне нужно компенсировать те двадцать минут, что я провел, охотясь за интерном Полом. Как непродуктивно с его стороны! Знаешь, нынешняя молодежь совсем не желает помогать обществу, тебе не кажется? Так печально.

– Любая встреча со мной идет за время компании, Кевин, – Диего кивнул в сторону двери. – Итак?

***

Все, чего касался Кевин, приобретало мутный оттенок ржавчины. Автомобильной обивке, пожалуй, уже никогда не стать прежней. Поездка рядом с ним на заднем сидении всколыхнула в памяти Диего одно из самых сильных обонятельных воспоминаний – запах опилок, железа и гниения дядюшкиной мясной лавки в Квинсе. Запах всегда был чудовищно отвратителен в летний период, пока вдруг что-то не поменялось в его рецепторах, а быть может в мозгу, и ни с того ни с сего он осознал, что может выносить его.

Диего выбрался на тротуар и подождал, пока к нему не присоединится Кевин. Тот был среднего роста и телосложения, и Диего возвышался над ним на своих высоченных каблуках. На пояснице Кевина был небольшой участок не забрызганной кровью ткани – дразняще-влажной от пота под ладонью Диего, направляющей парня внутрь ресторана.

Персонал «Греха» узнал его сразу, и даже если их смутил внешний вид его компаньона, они ничем этого не выдали, с почтением проводив Кевина к его стулу и разложив поверх его колен устричного цвета салфетку. От поданного меню он отказался.

– Почему бы тебе не сказать мне, что здесь заслуживает внимания? – обратился он к Диего.

Диего почувствовал, как скакнул его пульс. Возможность баловать партнеров доставляла ему невероятное наслаждение – хотя граница между этим и полным контролем над ними никогда не была для него предельно ясна или принципиальна.

– Принесите ему лобстера на пару, – велел он. – И бокал вердиккио, очень холодного. Для меня – односолодовый скотч со льдом.

– О, ты больше ничего не будешь? – голос Кевина жизнерадостно переливался точно так же, как в радиоэфире, и этот контраст с внешним видом был странно притягателен.

– Я не ем после полудня, – объяснил Диего, сцепляя перед собой пальцы с золотыми кольцами. – Это вредит моей продуктивности.

– О? – Кевин разорвал булочку кончиками пальцев, и Диего показалось, будто его руки были неестественно сильны. – А я всегда голоден. Моя мама, бывало, завала меня бездонной ямой, – он счастливо улыбнулся. – Ну, ты знаешь, какими бывают подростки… Все эти странные непривычные позывы, растущие в непонятных местах волосы, ядовитые перья.

– Могу представить, – сказал Диего, хотя он не мог. Эти коренные жители имели в себе что-то слегка нечеловеческое. Он еще не завершил свои исследования и пока не мог определить, проблема в генетике или экологии – или и в том и в другом. Иногда он размышлял, не проникает ли это и в него тоже? Он не всегда носил на людях шпильки или прицепленную к бедру позолоченную Беретту. И раньше в его памяти не было столько пробелов… или было?

Когда принесли еду Кевина, он воздержался от использования серебряных щипцов для лобстера в пользу своих ногтей и зубов. Наблюдая, как он жует и обсасывает пищу, Диего размышлял о том, что лобстер, по сути, гигантский морской клоп, которого людские вкусы и обычаи постановили дорогим деликатесом вместо жуткой мерзости. Кевин съел и мозг и жабры, и некоторые тонкие части панциря. Диего заказал еще порцию и некоторое время наблюдал, как он поглощает ее с тем же аппетитом, прежде чем попросить официанта принести большой кусок шоколадного торта.

– Боюсь, я не большой любитель сладкого, – сказал Кевин, когда перед ним поставили десерт.

– Сделай мне приятно, – промурлыкал Диего, позволяя просочиться в голос нескольким угрожающим ноткам. Кевин взглянул на него и с минуту словно оценивал выражение его лица, затем взялся за вилку и принялся есть. Позже они выпили чаю, от которого поначалу Диего пришлось отказаться, потому что ему были отвратительны уродливые толстые ресторанные кружки. Чайный мастер сбегал в антикварный магазин за лучшим сервизом, и Диего с восторгом оценил вид полупрозрачных фарфоровых чашечек в окровавленных ладонях Кевина.

– Мы почти не поговорили о делах, – сказал Кевин, поднимаясь из-за стола.

– Неужели? – беспечно отозвался Диего, вновь кладя руку на его поясницу. – Пусть это тебя не беспокоит. Теперь мы часто будем видеться.

– О?

– В сущности, я хотел бы, чтобы сегодня вечером ты приехал ко мне. Я пришлю машину.

Кевин моргнул, прикрывая и вновь являя пустоту в глазницах.

– Я нравлюсь тебе, не так ли, Кевин? – спросил Диего – что-то на краю сознания, что прежде отвечало за совесть, побуждало его узнать ответ на вопрос прежде, чем продолжать.

– Конечно, Диего.

– И мы друг друга понимаем, – сказал он, толкая Кевина в плечо и прижимая его к дверце машины, – не так ли?

– Очень надеюсь, – улыбнулся Кевин, слегка запрокидывая голову, словно прося о поцелуе. И Диего поцеловал – глубоко и влажно, давая почувствовать утробный гул своего странного исковерканного желания.

Отстранившись, он положил свою большую черную ладонь на щеку Кевина.

– Ты останешься на ночь, – сказал он. – Захвати сменную одежду, но не принимай ванну – я хочу сделать это сам.

– О, – выдохнул Кевин. – Чудно!

***

Этим вечером, ожидая Кевина, Диего ощущал назойливое лихорадочное возбуждение. Он расположился на обитом канареечно-желтым шелком диване в стиле «Queen Anne», вертя в руках очередной стакан скотча, и, в целом, находился в полной боевой готовности: туфли на шпильках, высокие чулки с фиксацией, трусики с черными кружевами и гармонирующий с ними лиф. Он накинул и шелковый халат, но оставил его незапахнутым. Он ощущал себя по-хозяйски, деспотично, и он знал, какое производит впечатление – темные бедра и икры были живописно рельефны. «Однажды, – отстраненно подумал он, – мужчина рассмеялся ему в лицо, когда он открыл ему то, что скрывал под костюмом. Но тот мужчина мертв». Старый Диего, который мог чувствовать такие вещи как стыд, был также мертв, вся шелуха и ненужные эмоции были сметены пустынными вихрями.

Дверь отворилась, и в квартиру вошел Кевин, оглядывая обстановку с жадным живым интересом. По-видимому, отсутствие глаз нисколько его не обременяло.

– Добрый вечер, мой дорогой, – сказал Диего. Не было смысла притворяться – Кевин был его новым любимцем, и отныне он намеревался обращаться к нему соответственно.

– О, – сказал Кевин, перекатывая в горле букет интонаций, в то время как Диего поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать его. – Вот это да… Никогда не видел ничего столь большого и прелестного.

Диего вознаградил его поцелуем и, взяв за руку, повел в ванную. Большое, встроенное в пол мраморное джакузи было уже наполнено, от поверхности воды поднимались тонкие завитки пара. Он помог Кевину отлепить от тела одежду. Та настолько присохла, что рубашку пришлось отдирать как бинты. Диего усадил парня в ванну, а сам примостился на широком плиточном бордюре, ловко расстегнув и отложив в сторону свой золотой Ролекс.

Он запустил пальцы в волосы Кевина и выловил несколько мелких частичек, затерявшихся среди спутанных прядей: обломки кости, зуб, острая полоска раковины лобстера. Диего сложил их в пустую мыльницу словно коллекционные безделушки.

Кевин опустил подбородок ему на колени.

– Диего, почему мы не встречались прежде?

Диего полил водой спину Кевина, открывая настоящий цвет его плоти. Немного выше его ягодиц располагалась пара притягательных ямочек, которые чуть позже Диего намеревался очертить языком.

– Не знаю, – задумчиво произнес он. – Я здесь всего год. Должно быть, не выпало случая.

Про себя он подумал, что город спланировал это намеренно. Год назад тот человек, кем он был прежде, вероятнее всего сбежал бы со всех ног от существа вроде Кевина. Город призвал его, и он пришел; затем город изменил его. Сам «СтрексКорп» раньше был довольно заурядным бизнесом – не более и не менее жестоким и агрессивным в своих спекуляциях, чем его конкуренты. Но в Дезерт Блаффс все взвинчивалось под напором жары и неумолимой квантовой нелогичности.

Когда воду спустили, на стенках джакузи остались розоватые потеки. Кевин позволил Диего обтереть его досуха большим белым полотенцем и отвести в спальню. Там, усевшись на край кровати, Диего намазал его лосьоном, ароматизированным ванилью и кедром. Кожа Кевина была на удивление эластичной и податливой, словно кожа младенца. На его ладони еще оставалось немного средства, и он погладил член Кевина, чувствуя, как тот твердеет в его руке – он был длинным и изящным, с выразительным изгибом. Кевин подкинул бедра и выдал вереницу немного нечеловеческих повизгиваний и урчаний наряду с прерывистым комментарием, который оказался сюрреалистично лестным и тошнотворным: 

– О, Диего, все так _ладненько_ … у тебя такая мягкая кожа… как думаешь, сколько слоев кожи бывает на ладони?

– Три, – ответил он, подушечкой пальца растирая капельку смазки, капнувшую на живот Кевина, а затем засовывая палец Кевину в рот, чтобы тот обсосал его дочиста.

– Ничего себе, – пробормотал Кевин, не отрываясь от дела, – ты такой ужасно умный.

Диего отстранился на минуту, нагнулся к полу и скинул туфли – сухожилия на стопах напряглись, когда он на пробу опустил их на пол. Затем были чулки и топ-лиф, который он, заведя руку за спину, стянул через голову, как если бы снимал обычную футболку. Когда он потянулся к трусикам, Кевин поймал его запястье, склонился и накрыл ртом выпуклость под тканью. Ощущения влажного жара и легкой шершавости кружева на головке члена были невероятными; Диего охнул и запустил пальцы в подсыхающие волосы Кевина.

Позже Кевин плашмя лежал на спине, и Диего был сверху. Весь этот день казался ему одним длинным сенсуальным актом, и распирающая неотвратимость члена Кевина внутри была желанным завершением. Они толкались друг напротив друга – грубо и без изящества; Диего стонал, обхватив ладонями горло Кевина, просто держа, не сжимая. На миг он спросил себя: что случится, если он скользнет пальцами в глазницы Кевина, и пошлость этой мысли добавила возбуждения к медленно скручивающейся пружине внизу живота. Он откинулся назад, заводя руки за спину для поддержки, и повращал бедрами, чтобы усилить ощущение – это ужасное, навязчивое боль-удовольствие, словно расчесываешь сыпь на коже. Одна из ног Кевина была согнута и отставлена в сторону, и Диего мог разглядеть запекшуюся кровь под ногтями его пальцев. Боже, _что_ он такое?

Кевин издал очередной нечеловеческий всхлип, извернулся под ним и содрогнулся в оргазме. Диего слез с него и настойчиво потянул за бедро, переворачивая его на живот, затем навис сверху, тяжело придавливая рукой плечо Кевина, грубо дроча себе и изливаясь на перекатывающуюся мускулами плоть спины и те две отчего-то такие непристойные маленькие ямочки, что привлекли его внимание ранее.

Отходя от оргазма, с все еще глухо бьющимся в груди сердцем и нервно подрагивающими мышцами, Диего ощутил легкую истерию. Хотелось смеяться или удариться в слезы, и он никак не мог выбрать между двумя вариантами. Он опустил глаза на распростертого под собой Кевина и почувствовал сильнейшее отвращение или любовь – он не знал, что именно. Возможно, они больше не были взаимоисключающими.

Кевин чуть приподнялся, оперся на локоть и оглянулся на Диего, по-прежнему сидящего на его бедрах и созерцающего дорожку спермы, что украшала его спину подобно перламутровому тату.

– Метко! – сказал Кевин. Он улыбался, как показалось Диего, хотя слабый голос в уголке сознания подсказывал ему, что улыбка выглядит иначе.

«Здесь она выглядит так», – сказал он себе, подался вперед и прижал губы над заостренными резцами Кевина. В конце концов, Кевин был его любимцем, и Диего намеревался дать ему все, чего он желает… а также все, о чем он пока не желает, но непременно будет.


End file.
